


Drabbles and Ficlets

by Vega_Tenala



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: A collection of drabbles and future shorts that will cover multiple fandoms and OTPs. Chapter titles will indicate fandom/pairings (if applicable), rating and tags are subject to change, but check chapters for further information if you're at all unsure!
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Drabbles and Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the fandoms I chose to start this off with, I bet some people didn't guess Twilight. Welp, here it is folks because I do have drabbles from time to time I want to post but never do so I hope you enjoy them and all! If you have an issue with a missed tag or feel I need to add something in the chapter's individual warning please let me know, I just don't want to clog up the tags too much and put people off. 
> 
> But, for this first drabble, beyond the behaviour you see in the books/films being mentioned, it's just fluff really. Hope you enjoy it!

Rosalie sigh as she played with the soft brown hair that was splayed across her lap. Bella had fallen asleep not too long ago while they were watching a film with the rest of the Cullens while she was laying down on the blonde. Not that she was complaining, she knew Humans needed her sleep and she was too awed by the display to push Bella off of her. By the time the rest of the family had decided to leave them in peace, Bella had twisted herself around so that she was facing Rosalie’s stomach and curled up. She could feel the soft breaths through the thin fabric of her top. So once the others had left, with Alice smirking as she handed Rosalie the remote, she had put it on some random channel that had a program on about cars. 

She was in the middle of turning the sound down so that Bella wasn’t disturbed when she felt the girl snuggle into her stomach a little more. It brought a small smile to her lips. She missed sleeping, she missed having dreams whether they were good or bad, she would even take a nightmare over nothing at all. But alas, it was not to be. So she was more than content to let Bella rest on her for the time being.

If someone had said a few months ago she’d have a sleeping human in her lap, she would have called the Volturi for fear that they had gone mad. But now she couldn’t deny that it was cute, the way that everything that had happened melted from Bella’s body. She looked so peaceful as if she hadn’t gone through the most terrifying time of her life with James after her. Though she had to admit, her breaking up with Edward after had been a shock to them all, not that she had blamed the Human for her decision. She guessed that it was Alice that stopped her from disappearing from their lives completely and despite how she had felt upon first meeting Bella, she had to admit that she did care about Bella.

She wouldn’t deny that she was curious as to the reason Bella had broken up with her brother but she had been quick to determine that it wasn’t her business. Not that she was particularly upset by it at any rate. She had watched the pair closely while they were together and she wouldn’t lie about how Edwards behaviour made her deeply uncomfortable from his habit of watching her sleep without her knowledge to the possessive, practically controlling manner in which he had toward her, how she had so quickly become dependant on him. It was a wonder she decided to break up with him at all. 

But what made her more curious was how much time Bella had insisted she spend with Rosalie after the fact, even if it was just her sitting in the garage doing homework while Rosalie worked on cars, or asking about the engines and cars themselves. It was nice to have someone take an interest in her hobbies. At first, she thought Bella’s presence would have annoyed her but over time she had become a fixture that Rosalie couldn’t bear to let go. Not unless Bella wanted to go, of course, that was her decision to make after all.

She half-listened to the television as she gently ran her hands through Bella’s hair, brushing it out of her face on occasion. She even let out a few rumbling purrs of contentment until Edward, somewhat sheepish, came down from his room. He was quiet so that Bella wasn’t disturbed, and Rosalie was grateful for that. She tilted her head as she looked at him. He gave a weak smile and turned his eyes momentarily to Bella with grief and loss in his eyes.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” He asked quietly.

“That’s the sad part.” Rosalie looked down wistfully. “You did once.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just checked with Grammarly so, as always, if you spot a mistake lemme know and I'll correct it ASAP. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
